White Stains
by iorwen
Summary: Jack and Juliet AU. Jack begins a new job at a Miami hospital. Juliet lusts over him, unaware that he even knows she exists. Locker room smut ensues.


Title: White Stains

Pairing: Jack/Juliet

Rating: N/C 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost

It was a dark and rainy Wednesday and Juliet was on her fourth cup of coffee, trying to stay awake at work. She was peering over lab reports as she rubbed furiously at her eyes. Her mind wandered to the new doctor, whom she had shamelessly been flirting with for the past two weeks. Dr. Jack Sheppard had transferred from Los Angeles to be Miami's Mt. Sinai Hospital's new spinal surgeon. She heard all the rumours that he had to leave St. Sebastian because of an incident involving his father. It was scandalous, she heard the nurses' gossip, how he turned in his own alcoholic father. Scandalous, she mouthed the word as it sent electric shocks down to her groin.

"Dr. Burke, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?" she asked coming out of her daze.

"Do you have those reports I asked for?" her supervisor repeated.

"Umm I forgot them in my locker," she said shyly.

"Well then go get them," he told her exasperated by her recent fogginess.

"Yes Doctor."

Juliet took her key out and opened the locker room door. She headed towards her locker when she saw his. Her hand grazed over his name, Dr. J. Sheppard. Juliet leaned her head against it and took a deep breath. She could smell his cologne from inside.

"God," she thought, "What is it about the way he smells?"

Juliet closed her eyes and slid slightly down the metal door.

"Hello," came a deep voice.

Juliet's eyes shot open, "Hello, Jack, um, I mean Dr. Sheppard."

He was wearing a black suit. The pants clinging to his long legs. Underneath his tailored jacket he wore a red, almost burgundy shirt. It stretched over his sculpted chest, the top button undone. She could see the beginnings of his chest hair, glistening with a few drops of rain, making her smile and lick her lips.

"Excuse me," he said walking up to her.

"Huh?" she asked dreamily.

"You're standing in front of my locker," he told her.

"Right, I'm sorry," she blushed.

He brushed against her slightly as he opened it up and hung his jacket up.

"So how are you today, Juliet?" he asked as he reached for his lab coat.

"You know my name?" she asked in slight disbelief.

Jack smiled and turned around, "Do you think I flirt with complete strangers?"

Juliet felt herself blush crimson. Jack put the lab coat back into his locker, leaning against the one beside it. He stared deeply at her, making her feel self conscious. She fidgeted waiting for him to break the silence, waiting for him to do something. Finally Jack did what she wanted him to do, what she dreamt of since that day in the elevator when they first ran into one another, Jack touched her. She felt him lifting up her dress over her hips. His long fingers grazing over her naked thighs. He turned her around, so she faced the steel of the lockers, and pulled her silk panties over her buttocks. Jack ran his finger through the groove of her ass as she reached around to feel his hardness already forming. He took her dress off and watched as Juliet undid her own bra, letting her breasts fall forward. She couldn't believe she was doing this, it was crazy, it wasn't her. She was always the careful one, the responsible one, the good one. But she wanted him more than anything, she was on fire.

Jack touched her knee and then his hand closed on her thigh. Again she put her hand against his cock as he gave a slight moan. She unzipped his pants and took him out, hard and wet. She squeezed it and saw the pre cum ooze from its tip. She was fascinated with the shinny head and ached to have it in her mouth.

"Rub it between your legs," he growled low at her.

Juliet pressed the large head of his swelling cock between the lips of her pussy. She stood on the tips of her toes to make up for the slight difference in height, it made her lean towards him, rocking him back and around as he slammed into the lockers. She grew wetter, her juices welling out and onto him. Jack pulled her closer to him and she felt her nipples bruising as it brushed against the roughness of his red shirt. She began to unbutton it, aching to tear it off his shoulders. Jack groaned and helped her undress him. She kneeled in front of him, on the rumpled heap of clothes at his feet, taking his cock into her palms and caressing it.

"Lick it," he demanded.

Juliet's lips quivered with passion as the tip of her tongue went over his head. She could smell and taste herself making her head dizzy with the intoxication. She ran her tongue slowly up and down making his dick lurch stiffly. Her mouth went over the top and she could hear his breaths and the sucking noise of her mouth against his skin. She moaned at the taste of him. It was so good she didn't want to stop. Juliet held his prick up and licked beneath it, up and down the underside all the way down to his balls. Jack's large hands went tight around her head, holding her mouth at his tip. He pulled her back up and then down onto the bench beside them. Jack made her lay down before parting the lips of her pussy and plunging his tongue deep into her. Jack lapped at her juices as Juliet moaned wildly, her legs hanging over the bench and her feet flat against the cold floor.

"Jack," she screamed as she came all over his face.

Juliet struggled to sit up, she wanted him inside her. She wanted to be on top, to gain some sort of control. Jack allowed her to switch positions, balancing himself on the narrow bench as she mounted him. Slowly, Juliet slid down his shaft till their pubic bones met. She began to ride him slowly making him groan loudly with each movement of her hips. Jack's brow furrowed and he closed his eyes trying to concentrate on coming. His hands slid down her back and to her ass. Jack spread her butt cheeks wide and squeezed, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Oh God," Juliet cried as he began to thrust upward madly as she clung to his shoulders for balance.

Jack panted as he fucked her pussy hard, keeping her spread wide, he massaged her ass. Juliet was climaxing again, her pussy pouring its juices all over his cock and pooling at the base of his stomach. Jack fucked her even harder, the slapping noise bouncing off the walls and echoing in the empty room.

"Fuck Juliet," he cried, "I'm close baby."

Juliet looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of her burning hole. Jack's facial muscles tightened and he pulled her down onto his chest as he spurted inside her. She could feel his hot semen dripping down her vaginal walls onto her inner thighs making them sticky and wet. She moaned and kissed his neck, tonguing up to his earlobe, feeling the rough prickle of his stubble. Jack held her close as he caught his breath. He let her off him carefully before getting up himself and grabbing his pants. He smirked before shaking his head and heading to the washroom in the corner.

"I've got your wetness all over my pants. White stains on black pants."


End file.
